Batman The Force
Batman: The Force is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero Batman. Plot Season 1 The Joker Arc Season 2 Introduction of Robin and Batgirl Season 3 Nightwing Arc Season 4 The Joker Robert Jones Arc Season 5 The Children of Arkham Arc Season 6 The Joker John Doe Arc Season 7 Arkham Knight Arc Season 8 Black Ace Arc Episodes Characters Main Characters Bruce Wayne (Batman) Alice Wayne (Batwoman) Alice Wayne is the Older Sister of Bruce Wayne Originally she didn't support his younger brother crusade as Batman but she begin supporting Bruce vigilante activity and aid him as Batwoman Vincent Lincoln (Wolfman) Vincent Lincoln is a childhood friend and Bodyguard of Bruce Wayne and work as the Head of Security in the Wayne Manor he assist Bruce action as Batman and later Don the persona Wolfman Dick Grayson (First Robin) Dick Grayson was from a Family of Acrobat in a Circus and was once Batman's first sidekick Robin, before going on to become Nightwing when he turn Sixteen. Dick witness his parents death which was consider a accident until discover that his parents were murder by Tony Zucco in order to extort money from the circus that employed them Dick later learn Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne and would later become his first sidekick Barbara Gordan (Batgirl) Barbara Gordan is the Daughter of Police Lieutenant later Commissioner James Gordan she became Batman's second sidekick during when Poison Ivy cause reign of terror in Gotham Tim Drake (Third Robin) Supporting Characters Alfred Pennyworth Alfred Pennyworth is Bruce Wayne's butler and guardian, after the death of his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne, whom he was previously employed by. When Bruce became the vigilante Batman, Alfred reluctantly helped him fight crime and would often give advice on the actions he took and methods he used. Selina Kyle Selina Kyle known as Catwoman is a supporting character and love interest of Bruce Wayne During her first encounter with Bruce Wayne/Batman, the two worked together from time to time James Gordan James Gordon is a supporting character One of the few incorrupt cops in Gotham, he was a reluctant ally to the vigilante Batman and was the main contact for him on the force. Renee Montoya Renee Montoya is a police sergeant working with Lieutenant James Gordon. Whilst an incorruptible cop on the force, Ethan Bennet Ethan Bennet is a Police Detective working in Gotham Police Department and old friend of Bruce in High School and work with James Gordan Jason Todd (Second Robin-Arkham Knight-Red Hood) Iman Avesta Special Agent Iman Avesta is a supporting character in series She is a member of the Agency and an employee of Amanda Waller. A fan of Batman she soon leave the agency and work at Wayne Enterprise Ellen Yin Ellen is a detective for Gotham City Police Department Third Joker (John Doe) Joe Chill (White Ace) Joe Chill is a responsible for the Murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne however it was reveal that he was order kill them under Corrupt Hamilton Hill order and in order to get money to pay for his Daughter's medical treament as Bruce has Recognized his Face Chill became wanted cause him to leave his daughter in orphanage Villain The First Joker The Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) The Second Joker (Robert Jones) Two-Face (Harvey Dent) Riddler Clayface Bane Mr Freeze Harley Quinn (Harleen Frances Quinzel) Scarecrow Lady Arkham (Vera Arkham-Vera Hannigan) Carmine Falcone Hamilton Hill Rupert Thorne